


Napping Tree

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [27]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Friendship, Gen, Napping, Nature, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: Claude and his friends doze under his favorite napping tree. He is surprised by his vulnerability.Written for Fluffcember Day 27: "In nature"
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Kudos: 6





	Napping Tree

A sliver of sunlight peeked through the branches above Claude, shining down right over his closed eyes. The sudden brightness roused him from his doze; he took in the scent of grass and dirt in the wind, stretching his limbs along with his lungs. The young lord propped himself on his elbows and squinted in the direction of his companions.

Once the blurry sleep in his vision cleared up, Claude found that he wasn’t the only one who had nodded off. Both Hilda and Lorenz were sprawled out on the ground, apparently asleep. They must have argued themselves to exhaustion on the way out of the monastery and up to Claude’s favorite napping tree.

Hilda was laying on her stomach, the crook of one arm cradling her head. The other was outstretched further, reaching toward nothing obvious. One of her twin ponytails was coming undone, and her immaculate, bright pink nails were stained with dirt, most likely from an idle movement in the haze of sleep. She would be annoyed when she woke-- Claude could already hear her complaints ringing in his head. But right now Hilda was content in her rest: her made-up face dainty and smooth, pouty lips slightly parted between breaths, and eyelashes perfect and fluttering in the breeze.

Lorenz was settled on his back, like Claude had been. His spindly figure was splayed out some, with one hand resting on his abdomen. The other was laid straight by his side, knuckles grazing the ground and palm open, facing the open air. A length of sunlight pooled in that receptive hand; Lorenz’s fingers were curled slightly, like he was trying to grab at the shine. The sharp, purple hair that he swore by was unkempt in places but his expression was tranquil. He looked younger when he slept.

Claude watched his friends, vulnerable before him. How long had it been since he could sleep like that-- without one eye open and his fingers around a hidden dagger? Maybe he could chance a rest like that right now, surrounded by people he wanted to place his trust in.

He laid back down in the matted grass, and when Claude smiled, it reached his eyes.


End file.
